legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
SPAM
SPAM, to quote Jammyjam10, a former moderator, is "Responding to a post just to respond and not give any information or further roleplay". There are many different kinds of SPAM, including not staying on topic, chatting (off topic), post chains, short answers, a long string of random letters or symbols, etc. SPAM is an unofficial acronym for S'tupid '''P'ointless 'A'nnoying 'M'essages. Topic-wide spam is not taken that well by the mods. If the spam reaches excessive amounts, the topic most likely will be locked. This has happened to many topics, most notably Message Boards Achievements and Poll Room. If the spam isn't too serious, but still troublesome, the mods will usually lock it for a short amount of time as a warning, but sometimes it's locked forever. This has happened to topics like Camp MB, and a few other roleplay topics. Jammyjam10's post on SPAM "Hi There! :: I just wanted to send a quick post to say to everyone... :: Please be careful of your posts. we are trying to cut down on SPAM and : some of the posts seem to be on the verge. Responding to a post just to respond and not give any information or further roleplay is considered SPAM. :: Please think before you post! :: Thanks," Miakittymoon's post "Hi Buddies! On frequent request, here's a short description of what is classified as SPAM: First and most important: '''SPAMMING IS NOT A CRIME. These are the rules: : - Stay on topic! Do not talk about school or "congrats on first stud" or your best music in AGENTS - "INFERNO HQ" (just an example) or in any (or should I say every) other random topic. : - Don't chat (at least not off topic)! Doesn't mean you can't make a joke here and there but it usually gets to a chain of sillyness and off-topicness. That's when a topic gets closed. : - Avoid chains like: congrats on 20 posts thanks you're welcome you will make it to 30 in no time I know! I know too thanks you're welcome : - Don't just say YES or NO or SAME, try to answer in whole sentences or at least fun short answers or post your own opinion about something and maybe even why you feel like that. SPAMMING IS NOT A CRIME. : There is fun-spam and spam-spam. : Spam-spam (senseless random stuff) can be annoying. : But joking around back and forth (even if it's slightly off topic), some short answers or just a smiley where it makes sense - why not? It's FUN-spam. : There are topics with a lot of fun-spam especially in the MB forum. If you don't like it, just choose topics with less of it. Like the roleplays or certain product forums. Or tell people to get back on topic but don't call them spammers please. Let the mods decide what's spam and what isn't. And don't be so strict about it anymore. : And don't quit only because you've been called a spammer. It's so much more important that there is no bullying and less arguments so everybody can feel good. : MKM"